Naughty Miley
by yayy1995
Summary: A story about Miley and Jake, and Miley is doing things with him that her father would never approve of. Rated M for alcohol use and graphic sex scenes. Don't read if you don't like reading sex scenes.


Miley looked walked up to the enormous house and rang the doorbell. She was here for Jakes birthday party, even though she hadn't really dressed up for him. She was in tiny black denim shorts and a gray tank top. Her hair was long and wavy, as usual. She knew she probably should have worn a dress, but shorts were so much more comfortable.

Jake answered the door, and gave her a kiss and a smile.

"So glad you came!" he had to shout, since the music was so loud. There was way more people there than Miley had thought. They were all drinking and dancing. "You want a drink?" he offered Miley.

She nodded. He handed her a pink liquid in a shot glass which she slurped. Taking her hand, Jake said "You look sexy. Dance with me."

He grabbed her waist and started grinding, to the beat of the hip hop music that was playing. She grinded with him, moving her hips in a way that made her private rub up againts Jakes.

He grabbed her butt and leaned in to kiss Miley. One hand grabbing her hair, the other on her butt, Jake used his tongue inside Miley's mouth and found himself getting hard against her.

"Let's go upstairs." Miley suggested in a low, seductive voice.

Jake held Miley's hand and leaded her toward his room, locking the door.

"I love when you wear your hair down. Now I can make sure its a mess when were done." Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you like baby. That's why I wore these shorts." Miley pointed to her booty shorts.

"You bet." Jake smacked Miley's butt.

Miley grabbed Jakes hair and kissed him, whispering in his ear. "Spank me again Jake. I'm a bad girl."

Jake spanked Miley harder, this time clutching her bottom. "I know you are babe. Be bad for me." He reached down and unzipped her shorts, and unzipped his.

Miley removed her shorts and tank top, leaving her in a bra and panties. Jake removed his clothes too, except his underwear.

They both sat on the bed. Jake put his hand between Miley's thighs and rubbed her.

Then, he ripped off Miley's panties and lifted her onto him. Kissing her, he removed his underwear too.

"Miley.." he whispered. He grabbed her waist and moved her back and forth until he was inside her.

"Jake..." she answered. She started thrusting on her own, moving her hips up and down and feeling his erection inside her.

"Dont stop baby. Go faster." Jake commanded.

Miley obeyed, thrusting her self back and forth, up and down, as fast as she could until she was out of breath.

"You tired?" Jake asked, panting himself. "My turn." He picked up Miley and threw her on the bed, getting on top of her.

Fixing himself between her legs, he put one hand over her breast and began stroking her. He squeezed her boobs and kissed her neck.

He began thrusting into Miley. He was humping fast with a passion. His movements were fierce and almost caused Miley pain, but she didnt want him to stop.

"Jake!" She screamed with ecstasy. "Ahhhh!"

He was so strong that every time he thrusted, Mileys entire body moved, making her hair rub against the pillow and get messy.

When they were done, Jake layed down next to Miley, both of them panting from exhaustion. Jake leaned in and kissed Miley. "I knew I had to do something about that hair of yours." he joked.

"That was so good." She replied.

"Mmmm.." Jake groaned, while rubbing his hand against Miley's boobs. "You are so god damn sexy Miley. That lap hump you gave me was so...uhh...mmmm..." Jake couldn't stop groaning. "My dick is still throbbing."

"Good. Come to my place tomorrow, and there'll be more where that came from."

"What about your dad?"

"He won't be there, he has some wedding to go to. You can come over and we can fuck all we want."

"You sexy little slut." Jake kissed Mileys neck.

Miley wrapped her arm around Jakes neck. "I think your dick needs a little more Miley time."

Jake smiled. "I think it needs a little more mouth action. As does your pussy."

Miley kissed Jake, opening her mouth. He licked her tongue.

"I'll lick you all over tomorrow." Jake promised. "I promise you'll be too sore to walk when I'm finished with you ."

"Good. My hair's gonna need some messing up tomorrow."


End file.
